


盲舞

by ctrlalt



Category: H.O.T.
Genre: 0735, 0748, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlalt/pseuds/ctrlalt
Summary: 纯脑洞作业，时间线混乱
Relationships: 李在元/安胜浩





	盲舞

**Author's Note:**

> 纯脑洞作业，时间线混乱

第一章

晚上十一点二十五分在元打来电话，问胜浩还在外面喝酒吗。

嗯，跟公司的人在一起呢，怎么了，胜浩沾了酒的声音抹上了粘稠的质感。

哥，晚上想见你。

哈哈，为什么嘛。胜浩笑着问。

是呀，为什么呢，已经从中国回来两个月了，期间只是打个电话通知了他一声自己的回归，当时胜浩的吃饭邀请也被以太累了的理由给拒绝，那么在韩国未有波折的65天过去怎么会突然提起见面的要求了。

唔，前几天跟七炫哥在咖啡馆聚，说起哥来，刚看到电视里哥的节目就想跟哥见面。李在元说。

啊，跟在元见面我当然愿意，但是现在公司聚餐，还需要一点时间，可能会晚点，没关系吗。胜浩缩在门檐下的角落讲电话，能听到烤肉店里喧哗人声，烤肉的食物油烟气味还包裹着他，店前的停着七八辆车，有一对男性友人在他前面几米远靠着车门聊天抽烟。

没关系，能跟哥见面就非常高兴了。在元诚恳的声音取悦了胜浩。

是吗，这么喜欢哥吗。胜浩笑着问。

非常尊敬和爱哥。哥是我的人生向导，每次觉得自己快垮了的时候，想到哥才能振作起来。这样的回答不应该只是由电话里传达，但是如果在元握着他的手直视他的眼神吐露这番言辞，胜浩的脸肯定会翻起阵阵红霞吧。

这样啊，你去了中国学到了很多嘛。 夜风跃起，胜浩感到了一股寒意，他原地蹦跳两下，抽烟的男人似乎也受不了这股寒风，碾灭烟头快步回店里，推门时还大声说了几声冻死了。

在元似乎听到了，这个季节深夜气温的厉害他深有体会，于是体贴的迅速结束话题并约好了一个小时左右开车来接胜浩。

把手机顺兜里时胜浩摸到了烟盒，突然想来一支。

虽然空气很凉，月光也很冷漠，但是心情变好了。可能是在元的魔力。安胜浩这么觉得。

为了打发无聊的夜晚所以找人一起吃饭喝酒，只想让自己快点喝醉，饭桌上的谈话更像是自己的独白。他太习惯处理如影随形的寂寞。

但是，因为在元的电话，感觉时间一下不同了，心情变轻松，身体有了想跳跃的冲动。胜浩叼着烟，踩着灯光里的树影，身体不由自主地随着脑海里的旋律左右轻摆。

第二章

在元挂完电话就准备好了去接胜浩，没到一个小时他就把车停在了烤肉店外。

车停在靠路边的车位，视角被其他车挡着，坐在车里只能看到店门一角。

但安胜浩就在里面。

在中国工作时，李在元从首尔飞北京要花一个多小时，在中国南北城市之间动辄几个小时的航行对比之下觉得虽然是两个国家但距离也称不上遥远。

他有时感慨虽然是异国但奇异的并没有多少不自在，参加活动时也能碰到举白气球的H.O.T.歌迷，说是要认真学习中文，但他常说的中国话就是你好谢谢我是李在元。身边有说韩语的翻译和助理，没有让他产生过多的思乡情绪。

这次回韩国是因为在参加的一档舞蹈节目上出了事故，事后回放的画面上他懵懂又可怜。

在中国的市场他似乎是无法再创造价值的人了，身边工作人员也受了打击，中国的演艺公司借此也提出先平缓一段时期再看后续合作。

H.O.T.在中国发展的三人，他第一个出局了。

胜浩哥经常夸他是个音乐天才，要他坚持创作，要做第一个听他歌的人。

可是他感觉这样的言辞更像是哥哥对弟弟的鼓励和安慰，毕竟拥有绚丽才华的是七炫哥和熙俊哥。

车窗紧闭隔绝了室外的噪音，车厢里很安静。

在元像游泳的初学者抱着浮板一般环住方向盘，感到了一阵疲累，脸贴着手背，面朝店门发呆。

他可以打电话给胜浩说他已经到了，想必那哥会赶紧让他进来，招呼上新菜给他盛汤，但是不会给他倒酒，安胜浩很多时候不拘小节，但这方面格外守线。他是会避免伤害别人的那种男人。

要什么时候才通知胜浩哥呢。

又为什么一定要深夜和他见面呢。

关于这场心血来潮约会的原因，在元不至于思绪模糊，但也不想理清楚。

半夜的月光，哈哈。自言自语一句又突然笑了，李在元划开手机，从音乐软件里搜索首尔的月亮，独自在黯淡的车座上听前辈的歌声响起。

听完这首就去找胜浩哥吧。

在元幽幽叹了一口气。

第三章

“啊，在元呐，来啦“醉了的安胜浩说话的声音浅淡，仿佛竭蹶的飞鸟不小心跌落在李在元的面前。

“嗯，哥还好吗”李在元挨着他坐下，一边婉拒旁人递过来的酒杯，说自己等下还要开车送旁边这位眯眼睛要打瞌睡的安社长，一边观察社长的醉态程度。

“在元呐，好久不见了，打电话找你，你也不出来见我，我好孤单啊”伴随着委屈的话语，安胜浩把手搭在李在元手背上揉搡。

同席的酒伴有他认识的，也有陌生的，来来往往进进出出，安胜浩身边永远都不缺热闹，即使如此，李在元也懂他这种伤神的孤单的由来。

“哥，我也很想你，真的，但是总有很多事要做，你也知道的”李在元握紧他的手，靠近他认真说道。

安胜浩看着眼前青年消瘦的脸，突然一阵心酸，他头抵在青年的肩上，感到深深的疲倦，”在元呐‘’。

李在元跟安胜浩经纪人说要带他先走，经纪人面带忧虑地看着闭眼不语的安胜浩，在嘈杂的烤肉店一角，他低声说道“胜浩哥最近几乎天天都在喝酒，医生开的药也没有继续服，前天在公司他又犯晕眩，在元哥你要好好开解胜浩哥呀，你不一样，你们的话胜浩哥能听进去，我们这些弟弟劝他，他就是好好好，可是最后也不会做。“

李在元回头看着萎靡的安胜浩，内心苦涩。

经纪人继续说道“在元哥放心回去吧，这里的朋友们我会安排好的。”笑了下说“跟着胜浩哥这么久了，处理这些我已经很习惯了。”

李在元理解这笑容的无奈，两个人相视苦笑。他拍拍经纪人说道“辛苦你了，哥也替胜浩哥谢谢你”

经纪人说道“没有没有，在元哥你也知道胜浩哥对我有多好，我也是真的担心他。对了在元哥，你回来这段时间有跟熙俊哥见面吗？”

李在元说“没有，熙俊哥有事吗？”

经纪人说“不是那个意思，熙俊哥很好，是熙俊哥联系了胜浩哥，他有个节目想约胜浩哥一起投资，胜浩哥在犹豫。如果胜浩哥问起在元哥的意见，想请哥帮忙劝胜浩哥接下这个策划。”

李在元蹙眉道“熙俊哥要跟TONY哥一起做节目也不错，熙俊哥的点子一直都很好，不会让Tony哥吃亏。”

经纪人道“是的，我们听了熙俊哥的创意也觉得很有意思值得投入，但是胜浩哥好像对和H.O.T成员一起固定综艺有不安的感觉，害怕会引起外界误会。因为有这样涉及成员们的担忧，我们也没有办法劝他下决心。”

李在元明白经纪人的意思了，这是H.O.T四个哥哥一起接他退伍的舆论风波的延续，他点头道“嗯，我会跟Tony哥聊的。我知道。”

经济人的笑容轻松了一些。

两人聊完，李在元跟朋友们告别，安胜浩被他扶起，红通通的脸写满醉意，走之前还嘻嘻哈哈说下次再一起喝。

李在元扶着安胜浩从烤肉香的屋子里出来，室外明月高挂，安胜浩打了个颤，咕噜一声冷。

李在元自己鼻子也红了，从大衣口袋拿出车钥匙解锁，安胜浩看到车灯闪烁突然笑起来，说“在元也长大了，是自己开车的大人了。”

李在元没能拿准安胜浩这时的感慨从何而来，若是作为哥哥的他感叹弟弟的成长，那么早在JTL李在元毫不犹豫地选择安胜浩共进退，向同为哥哥的张佑赫说他不准备继续JTL活动打算solo时就应该已经明白这一点。

但李在元没有说话，他只是轻轻笑了。

“在元呐，这还是你之前的那台车吗，我记得好像不是这样的。”李在元先安置好安胜浩坐进副驾，自己再坐回主驾时听到他问。

车内空调开启，扑倒身上的暖风还带着香气，李在元慢慢开出烤肉店的停车坪，说道“嗯，回来就换了升级款。”

“哇，中国市场这么挣钱吗？”安胜浩转过半身，小半边脸颊贴着靠背看着他好奇道。

李在元抿动嘴巴，他并不想跟安胜浩谈起他的中国行。“唔，还可以，演出费比韩国要高一些。”

“我也有点想去中国了，不是说在中国我们有几百万饭吗。”安胜浩追问道。

李在元觉得问起这个问题的安胜浩似乎还是小时候的样子，他不在意答案是怎样，只是为了表现出一种天真和志气，”我们不是去了好几次吗，饭确实很多。我在中国也见到很多举着白气球的饭。“

“是吗，还没有忘记H.O.T.呀”安胜浩喃喃道。

李在元克制自己不要看身边的这个人，但是听到这句话下意识眼神移向他，安胜浩的脸沉在阴影中，似梦非梦。

李在元回过神咬紧牙，内心翻涌着愤怒和莫可奈何。

他想问HOT到底要困住你多久，你恋恋忘返的究竟是记忆还是人。

但他不能，如今这样的平静已经是若干年前他所期盼的未来的模样了。

第四章

记忆是座桥，牵连起过去和现在，未来是隐不可见的群峰，只能靠想象来描绘山顶的暮光雨露。

李在元对H.O.T.的感情复杂难明，有理性剖析，有情感弥合。

但不管怎样解读，他本性抗拒着太过激烈的感情，比起蓬勃烂漫的表露，或许平和蜿蜒的静默更是他能接受的风格。

安胜浩却不一样，他和张佑赫不论表里如何反差，其实本质都是需求强烈情感的人，暴雨淋头也要先来痛快一场。

李在元当时不解，这么痛苦的纠葛的话为什么不能分开呢。

这个疑问经过事过时移又变成——都分开了为什么还是苦在心头。

他有那么多的问号想捋平。

本来今夜他想跟胜浩哥说的有那么多，委屈和茫然都想向他倾诉。

可是，看着安胜浩自己都抑郁难挡的无解模样，他无法再往前踏出一步。

李在元打开收音，“回韩国之后，发现后辈们的音乐都很有世界性，hippop节奏和电音运用很入耳，哥什么时候也发歌？”

安胜浩恍然回神，他调整坐姿懒懒地舒展双臂，说“太忙了，有不错的歌也不能一直留着不出，所以好多都转出去了。唔，在德也有出歌的打算，最近有时间就在帮他选曲。”

他偏过头手敲着膝盖跟着鼓点打节拍。

虽然知道安胜浩退伍后就跟金在德交往密切，但贸然听到这个名字仍让李在元不适。

“哥跟在德哥还打算继续一起住吗？”李在元问道。

安胜浩像是被抓到错处似的局促地笑起来“怎么了，为什么最近问起金在德的人这么多，跟他一起有这么奇怪吗？”

李在元也跟着笑，只是这笑带着安抚对方的体贴，“没别的意思，只是哥之前不是跟boom住的好好的吗，怎么换人了。”

“boom很好很有意思，跟他做朋友很好玩，但是生活上彼此就有点不方便，我也累他也累，想保有友情的话还是分开住好。”安胜浩坦诚道，“金在德，哈哈，看上去很硬，但相处起来很轻松。我们在人生上也有一些相似的经历，一起住还不错。”

“唔，我对他不怎么了解，哥自己觉得舒服就好。”

“在元你真好。”安胜浩感叹道。

“哈哈，哥听到很多批评了吗。”

耳边是李在元标志性的笑声，安胜浩带点情绪说“不少。我跟水晶的人一起住有这么奇怪吗？”冷笑一声，“H.O.T.和水晶的对立都是多久之前的事了。熙俊不是也跟殷志源一起喝酒吗。”

安胜浩自知情绪易变反复，一时开心一时低潮，他已经尽力克制，但在熟悉的人面前就忍不住发作。

李在元面对这样的安胜浩不免心里好笑，他劝解道”哥自己高兴就好，不用在意别的人。金在德哥看上去应该是不错的人呢。哥看人是不会错的。“

安胜浩低低地说“他很好，是很好，对我也很耐心，比有的人好多了。”

第五章

李在元将安胜浩带回家，为这位哥准备宵夜和解酒汤。

安胜浩在他家环顾一周，说自己好久没来在元家了，随后啪一声扑倒在沙发上，猫一样舒服的发出咕噜声。

李在元打开橱柜，有些不确定“哥吃拉面是吗？”

安胜浩摸摸胃，好像今晚喝的比吃的多，他问"在元有辣萝卜汤吗？用辣萝卜汤配泡面吧。"

李在元从厨房出来皱眉道"哥你胃不好，我给你泡杯暖胃的冲剂吧。"

安胜浩把抱枕压在脸下，"随你随你，我快要饿死了。"

李在元哼笑道"五分钟后我会复活哥的。"

拉面香气太霸道了，调味料一下进锅里马上喷香四溢。

安胜浩在这日常的味道里昏昏欲睡。

人们常说记忆隐藏在气味里，比起眼睛记下的，反而是气味能带人回到记忆里的场景。

安胜浩半信半疑，比如拉面，难道配料一直不变吗，既然会变，那就不可信。

也许是真的太累了，他关不住记忆的窗。

稍微，他对自己说，我只是稍微回头看一眼。

【"呀，安胜浩，不要躺着不动，起来做事。你看看在元，你不脸红吗？"

"不要动我，我在冥想，为了我们的新专辑我正在努力找灵感！"

"趴着冥想吗？你从哪里学到来的。"

"这是我在美国的时候韩国街的大师教的，只教了我懂不懂。这个姿势有特别强的力量。"

"呵，那下张专辑的主打由你负责。"

"啊，什么呀，等下别走，我来了我来了。" 】

噔一声，李在元把碗端到沙发前的小桌上，然后盘坐在对面，"胜浩哥脸还是红的，还晕吗？"

安胜浩爬起来，碗壁很烫，他像小牛汲水一样就着碗吃面，听到在元的问话摇晃两下脑袋表示不晕了。

“好吃吗？”

“唔唔。”安胜浩拿筷子的手竖起大拇指。

一碗热乎乎的拉面不到五分钟就全部进到安胜浩的肚子，他端起碗又喝下一大口热汤，擦擦嘴满足的哈出声。

“在元你煮拉面的手艺厉害呀。”安胜浩拍拍肚子笑着说。

李在元站起身收拾桌面，“哥你是饿了。”

安胜浩拉住李在元的手臂说“在元等下收拾吧，来坐下。”

李在元没有停下动作，他提起托盘说“我把碗放到厨房，再给哥端杯解酒汤就不做了。哥等下。”

“在元呐，你越来越会照顾人了。有女朋友了吗？”安胜浩看着李在元的背影取笑道。

“哥，喝吧。”李在元放下热饮，在独立的沙发坐下。

“你是找女朋友了吧？”安胜浩把腿抬沙发上，挪近问。

“啊，什么呀，我煮个拉面就是找女朋友吗。哥你想太多了。”

“真没找吗，在中国也没有女朋友吗？”安胜浩保持怀疑。

“没有没有，哥，真没有。”李在元往后一靠好笑道。“哥你怎么跟KangTa哥一样。他看到我也问找女朋友没。”

“我们忙内也30多了呀，可以结婚做爸爸了呀。”安胜浩举着杯子说“在元会是个好爸爸。”

“哥怎么知道我会是个好爸爸呢？”

“因为我们在元呀，非常有同理心，又体谅旁人，一点都不傲慢，对自己的孩子不会是一般的爸爸一样只有教训，会理解孩子，所以在元要找个好人呀，组建一个幸福美满的家庭。”安胜浩握着李在元的手说道。

李在元有点难为情地笑道“哥和我大家一起都会幸福的。”

安胜浩似乎不这么认为，他低声说“我好像一直都在寻找幸福的路上，从妈妈身边去到美国爸爸家，再回到韩国，从成为H.O.T.出道到现在，每一次我都为了抓住幸福而努力，可是结果都落空。我对于幸福越来越没有自信了，可能我的人生就是这样。”

李在元手落在他的肩膀上问“哥在H.O.T.时是快乐的吧？”

安胜浩回想那段嬉闹时光不由笑道“嗯，虽然每天都睡不饱但是还是快乐的。”

李在元跟着回忆道“哥那个时候不是玩游戏就是在睡觉，到了JTL也是一样。”

李在元的话把安胜浩的思绪带回到了那段被他刻意尘封的回忆。

眼泪、期望、勇气、迷茫、誓言、争吵、冷战、决裂。

《A BETTER DAY》带回了三人重振的开端，冥冥之中也映照了其后狼狈的分别……


End file.
